


Tea Time

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Kid Fic, implied Bruce/Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is an excellent feast.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "little cups"

“Would you like more tea?” asked Brianna Banner, trying to sound grown-up and sophisticated like Aunt Pepper.

“Thank you, Lady Brianna,” said Uncle Thor, holding out his cup. It was from her very own set, delicate white porcelain with gold trim and pink roses, and it looked even smaller in her uncle’s hand. “This is an excellent feast.”

Carefully, she poured them each another cup of weak tea. “More cookies, Uncle Thor?”

“Cookies?”

Brianna grinned. “Come to our tea party, Uncle Clint!”

The archer settled, cross-legged, beside her. “Thank you,” he said, and accepted the tiny cup she passed him.

THE END


End file.
